Fire Support Specialist
13F – Fire Support Specialist Requirement: SGM (65,000 EXP in Enlisted), CPT (12,000 EXP in CO) Fire Support Specialists receive specialized training in AIT about calling for fire. Later, they learn about other, specialized forms of Indirect Fire (IDF), Orbital Fire Support (OFS) and air support. 'Introduction' The Fire Support specialist is arguably one of the hardest MOS to play. A good Fire Support Specialist will have good foresight, knowledge of the map, spawn times and lastly, good timing. You will be always observing map for opportunities to use your spells rather than your own guy, so stay sharp and stick with some one. Don't fret though, all these skills come with time and is well worth it, playing the Fire Support Specialist to it's fullest can be great support to any UA3 team. There is no specific build to the Fire Support Specialist, just pick something and go with it, make the Fire Support Specialist your own! 'Abilities' '''-Soldier Skills (SS) See Soldier skill's main page here. -Call For Fire (CFF) Call For Fire Radios the FDC to adjust fire to your target area. See Call For Fire (CFF) main page here. -Joint Fire Observers (JFO) The Joint Fires Observer Course (JFOC) teaches students to direct Close Air Support (CAS) and Orbital Fire Support (OFS). Each level improves Orbital Strike. #Orbital Strike (OS) #Orbital Satellite Reconnaissance (OSR) #Laser Designation (LD) #Attack Weapons Team (AWT) #Call for Close Air Support (CAS) -Indirect Fire Support (IDF) Indirect Fire Support improves the FSS’s ability to call for fire, as well as learning other, more specialized forms of IDF. Each level improves the CFF delay by 1.5 seconds. #Binoculars #Immediate Smoke #Immediate Flare #White Phosphorous (WP) and Rail Gun (RG) '''Recommended Skill identifiers As a Fire Support Specialist, I suggest you to focus on Skill Identifiers (SIs) that provide you with energy regeneration and survivability. You have no natural energy regeneration increase unlike other classes (Javelin Gunner/Combat Engineer) who use up substantial amounts of energy. I suggest always going for the SIs Energetic(EN) and optionally Intelligence(INT). This allows you to increase your energy storage and to use Call for Fire or Orbital Strike, while still having enough energy to use one of your ultimates at any time. As for survivability, Twinkle Toes(TT), Light Armor(LA), or Barbaric(BB) are excellent choices; you will be moving about a lot in order to position your self to use your skills. While doing that you may run into a few stray zombies. NOTE: The skill identifier Whiz Kid does not effect the Fire Support Specialist's skills so don't pick it. 'Recommended Equipment' *Kinetic intergrator (KI): you're a spell caster, try to get your hands on one. *HK-47: you will be moving about in order to get in range to use your skills, so that speed boost helps. *Kevlar/OPA: again, you should focus on not dieing, the OPA also gives you a speed boost. *Energy cells: Sometimes you may be unable to cast multiple spells because of your energy restrictions, this is where energy cells come in handy. *Quick Clots: self explanatory, get them, don't waste them either, you can get a medic to heal you. 'Recommended Builds' 'IDF and JFO build:' This build focuses on using all of your ultimates regularly. I love my ultimates and they can help out in a myriad of situations. Kinetic Integrator is highly recommended. CFF 1 > IDF 4 > JFO 4 > Soldier Skills 3 > JFO5 'IDF and CFF build:' If you love your CFF and IDF, then this build is for you. Kinetic Integrator is not needed. CFF 1 > IDF 1 > CFF 2 > IDF 4 > CFF4 > Soldier Skills 3 & JFO 3 in whatever order preferred This build is great for modes such as Outbreak and Survival, where at some point in the game you are kiting in laps and all the mobs are behind you with the IL increasing. 'JFO and SS build:' For public games, where you will run into a lot of idiots, I suggest keeping the CFF/IDF support to a minium. I sometimes opt for this build, but I don't recommend this build to be used outside of PMC after AWT and OS nerfs. JFO 4 > Soldier Skills 2 > JFO 5 > Soldier Skills 4 > IDF 4 This build focuses on OS, AWT, and CAS mainly. The soldier skills give you mechanical points so that you will be able to use these skills more often. Category:Classes